


亲密朋友

by MUSKMELON



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:20:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22664641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MUSKMELON/pseuds/MUSKMELON
Kudos: 24





	亲密朋友

00.

we were best friends before we got married.

01.

黄仁俊收拾了一下背包，把充电宝和保温杯放进去，再从内衬掏出耳机壳。

他带上耳机，起身和同事告别。

02.

十点一过，有家有室的都走了。年轻人把灯球颜色一换、手麦音量调大，叫服务生进门续上成箱的酒水，准备继续午夜场。

黄仁俊也算在年轻人队伍里，但依旧熬不住，庆功宴上他已经困极，撑到来唱K全靠惊人意志。

主管还在跟同事们寒暄，黄仁俊扶着门框慢悠悠地打出个哈欠。眼里蒙上层薄薄的水雾，用手背一擦立刻滚成泪珠落下来，隐形眼镜不太舒服，黄仁俊揉揉眼睛，从口袋里摸出眼药水。

他今天穿的很幼齿，背带短裤露出一截白生生的小细腿，笔直修长，喝大了的男生举着麦笑话黄仁俊：“俊哥家里藏着嫂子吗？回家这么早！”

黄仁俊掀起染红的眼尾，懒洋洋地挑起一点光对那男生笑。他酒喝多了嘴巴有点不正常的艳红，说话飘飘的：“我明天要相亲呀。”

腔调拉的很长，还有股奶味，明显已经喝晕了。李帝努斜眼看那男生不自然的把腿交叉起来，心里冷哼一声，走过去替黄仁俊提书包。他细细地给人拢好领口，然后在锁骨窝的位置狠狠一按，疼的黄仁俊眯起眼睛咬住舌尖往前送身子，吐出暖热的酒香落在李帝努手心里。

团团的热把他给逗乐了，于是回座位拿车钥匙，笑道：“我送你回去。”

黄仁俊不要，嫌李帝努喝酒了，大着舌头教育国际驾照拥有者遵守交通规则：“开车不喝酒…喝酒不开车……你知不知道呀，知不知道呀……”

“没喝酒呢，”李帝努搂住黄仁俊不让乱动，把人圈在怀里低头哈气，然后揉他泛红的耳尖，“你闻闻，是不是没喝酒？”

是淡淡的薄荷味，仔细闻闻还有冷木香。黄仁俊放心了，眼睛一闭，呢喃：“那就劳烦爱卿了。”

“得嘞，臣这就去取殿下的汗血宝马。”李帝努无奈地笑笑，把外套留给他，“在门口站着不许动，我去车库把车开上来。”

黄仁俊软的像是没有骨头，歪靠在门框上傻笑，纠正：“陛下，朕是天子。”

李帝努顺着他答应了，黄仁俊又自己笑了几分钟，过了好一会儿才反应过来——新来的公关对李帝努有意思，暗戳戳追了好几个周，李帝努估计是为了今晚约会才没喝酒，送美女是正事，送他黄仁俊只是顺便。

下车的时候黄仁俊拉着李帝努的手不叫他按电梯，站在地下车库一边抖一边说：“你要，嗝，你要戴套知不知道…要对人家小姑娘负责呀……”

“在车库冻死你算了，”李帝努皱着眉硬把手抽出来，把黄仁俊往肩上一抗，打他屁股，“整天操这些没用的心。”

过了一会儿他回忆起柔弹的手感，又说：“屁股还挺翘。”

黄仁俊睡死过去了，没听见，哼哼唧唧挂着，他大腿贴在李帝努胸肌前，李帝努在电梯里摸了一把，趁着黄仁俊没反抗能力吐槽：“看着挺瘦，肉都长屁股上了。”

两个人是发小，大学毕业以后住对门。李帝努懒得翻黄仁俊钥匙，直接把他抗回自己家床上。

回包间的时候一群人已经喝开了，每个人脸上都红，说话前言不搭后语。美女公关眼睛亮亮的，带着俏冲李帝努笑，他捞起人，隔着修身的连衣裙同美女调情，说：“去拿了东西就送你回家。”

李帝努走到沙发里面拿风衣，刚弯腰隔壁部门的技术总监就凑过来，拍他肩膀：“这腿，诺哥牛逼！”

一开始没反应过来，又听他没头没尾地絮叨了半天才明白是说黄仁俊。男人黏糊糊的语气让他有些反胃，李帝努不知道自己怒气从何而来，笑得勉强：“开玩笑呢？醉了吧。”

黄仁俊第二天醒来的时候险些要被自己身上的酒气熏晕过去，他大喊两声李帝努，没人应，被全世界抛弃的孤独感险些将小醉鬼拍晕，他在床上呆坐一会儿，想起来李帝努昨晚应该住在酒店。

翻身四周望望，果然没见着房主本人。

水咕嘟咕嘟沸开，黄仁俊掀起砂锅盖一把葛根撒进去，水蒸气飘出的瞬间冷凝成白雾，把他捏着盖柄的指尖烫出小片红晕。

他把手放在偏凉的耳垂上，等醒酒汤煮好。

汤喝完，又把李帝努前一天放外卖的碗清理出来放进洗碗机，黄仁俊这才准备晃荡着回家，他中午要和罗先生吃饭。

关门前一翻包发现钥匙在李帝努那里，黄仁俊只好再进来关好门，换上拖鞋边走边脱，衬衫顺手扔进脏衣篓。还是瞒不过自己，他试水温的时候叹了口气又赤脚走出来，认命地弯腰拿出衣服，把浅色和深色分开——李帝努永远学不会把衣服分开放。

半小时后黄仁俊回浴室洗完澡，然后裹上对他来说大一号的浴袍，跪在温热的瓷砖上找吹风机和身体乳。李帝努的身体乳显然很久没被主人宠幸过了，按压头处结上痂，黄仁俊用纸巾清理干净，压出一泵，抹到小腿胫骨上。他用李帝努的剃须刀给自己修鬓角，想了想，又从盥洗台最底层拿出小瓶子，随便清理了一下。

洗完还不见人回来便一个电话拨过去。

“我的钥匙在你那里，今天相亲要换衣服，你什么时候回来呀。”

“那我今天穿你的衣服。”

“昨天晚上怎么不给我穿上睡衣再走。”

“还好，有一点，你家感冒药是不是吃没了？”

黄仁俊闷声闷气地同李帝努视频，掏出温度计来一看，三十七度多点，着凉了。李帝努旁边有放水的声音，黄仁俊决定叫他先不要回家。

“罗先生今天穿了休闲西装，”黄仁俊把手机架在桌子上歪着头翻李帝努的衣帽间，从里面找出一件黑色卫衣，“我穿这个会不会显得太不正式，但你的西装又太大。”

李帝努的衣服堪堪遮住大腿根，很微妙的长度，卡在臀线处，黄仁俊弯腰翻牛仔裤，又问：“我上次留你家的那条黑色破洞还在不在？”

昨天晚上摸完黄仁俊大腿的指尖突然又有了感觉，李帝努躺在床上懒洋洋的，挂了电话叫黄仁俊自己找。

“别翻了天就行。”他说。

03.

小姑娘追上门的时候李帝努正躲在黄仁俊家吃烤串。黄仁俊用胳膊肘关上冰箱门，冰啤酒一罐递给李帝努一罐单手起了放到桌子上。他汲着拖鞋溜达到门口，弯腰趴在猫眼上往外看，发现人家小姑娘正蹲在李帝努家门口吧嗒吧嗒掉眼泪。

“你怎么回事，”黄仁俊张嘴咬下递过来的鸡翅，换手拿着，吮了一下指腹的辣酱，边啃边怪李帝努，“不是让你给人家说清楚嘛！这种事再来一次你就从我家出去。”

“还有一个蜜汁的，”李帝努围着小桌子坐在地上，打开外卖，“你还点了鱿鱼？”

黄仁俊不再追究，押了一口啤酒，牙根含着骨头胡乱点头。他很慢地吃完一个鸡翅，然后捂住肚子喊疼，李帝努放下啤酒擦擦手，把黄仁俊从沙发里扒拉出来揉肚子，他手掌热，很熟练地贴着柔软的腹部转圈。揉了一会儿不见好，便掐着黄仁俊的下巴把脸转向自己，果然看见他脸憋得通红，嘴角挂着笑。

“肚子不疼是吧，”李帝努松了手，翻身和黄仁俊在沙发上闹腾，“学会骗人了？”

黄仁俊没穿袜子，脚出完汗踩在地毯上浑身窜上来一阵冷，他踹踹一旁啃鸡爪的李帝努，裹着毛毯去厨房：“你过来给我煮啤酒。”

李帝努认命起身，去工具间翻黄仁俊专门买了热啤酒的小奶锅。那锅说来非常传奇——是黄仁俊作天作地时期里程碑式的吉祥物，他那点做作矫情和这口奶锅一样，单指着李帝努一个人祸祸——黄仁俊永远学不会工具使用。

买锅时黄仁俊才刚毕业不久，完全不会理财，一个月的工资吃喝花完还不够供房贷，好在家里给零花钱，比自己挣得多。那段时间他本着“生命不息全在折腾”的人生宗旨，变着花样折腾自己和李帝努，锅是在购物软件上团购的，省了两三百，隔天李帝努逛超市发现一样的东西超市不打折几十块钱也就买下来了，比黄仁俊算计一顿还便宜。

这口传奇锅黄仁俊除去拆快递时摸了摸，后来连手柄也没碰过，都是扔在工具间让李帝努用。除了这锅工具间里还有手摇榨汁机、简易折叠拖把等一众“人类吃饱会干什么”系列的优秀代表作。

黄仁俊基本不去自己家的工具间，里面都是李帝努打点，所以发现奶锅底下快递盒子的时候李帝努有点奇怪。他皱眉往柜子里看了看，拿出来拆了发现是成人用品，李帝努拿那根东西进厨房，对着迷迷糊糊等他的黄仁俊一顶，压上去坏笑：“你不会还是小童子吧？”

黄仁俊不明白小童子怎么了，又不丢人，不会麻烦也不会有男人哭着上门叫他负责，他摇摇头，很认真地说：“严格来不是，我第一次给了svakom，低频，五分钟。”

他看着李帝努错愕的表情，突然有点不好意思，补充：“第一次，就，就时间短了点，疼。”

“爽吗？”

“当时光顾着疼了，第二天还肿，你们叫我去吃火锅都不敢。”

李帝努嗯了一声，丢掉手里的玩意，盯着黄仁俊蝴蝶翅膀一样忽闪忽闪的睫毛。黄仁俊后来回忆，坚持那晚就是李帝努管不住自己裤裆里的那东西了，他认为李帝努的脑子虽然很聪明，能给他补习泰勒公式，但在和下半身的争夺战中还是不顶用，屡战屡败屡败屡战。

“我能让你更爽。”他说。

这话黄仁俊能记一辈子。

被进入的时候黄仁俊短暂缺氧，满身薄汗，像是刚上岸的鱼。他疼，炙热塞满的那一刻才发觉李帝努和床头柜里那些冷的、听话的、秀气的小玩具完全不同，他血管贴着黏 膜 软 肉，跳动、热而且潮，像是在梅雨季。黄仁俊腰腹紧绷，颤成漂亮的弧度，眼泪扑簌簌下落。他不懂李帝努怎么会变成这样，一点也不体面，一点也不从容，像是饿极的野兽，撕咬他的下唇。李帝努亲吻他的那些女友的时候，是很温柔的，游刃有余，黄仁俊见过。

不急色，不是现在。

黄仁俊舌根发麻，含不住涎水，他也变得很不体面，留着口水哀嚎求饶，可得了趣后又缠人放 浪，食髓知味。他和李帝努一样了，都狼狈。

有了第一次，就会有接下来的无数次。他们随时随地都可以滚成一团，在黄仁俊家、在李帝努家亦或者在公司附近的快捷酒店。黄仁俊跪在李帝努浴室的盥洗台下，膝盖贴着温热的瓷砖，上次他就是在这里翻出身体 乳和润 滑 油的。李帝努拇指摁在腰眼处，双手紧握住那截细腰，红着眼往黄仁俊屁 股上撞。抽出去，再全送进来，他拍拍黄仁俊的屁 股，让他再撅 起来一点，整个后背都爽的发麻，李帝努不由得弯下腰覆在黄仁俊身上，问他怎么这么会含。坚硬的耻 骨把黄仁俊屁 股撞的泛红，又翘，那个穴 眼很会吞吐。

结束情事后黄仁俊喜欢裹一件李帝努的T恤，慵懒地躺回床上，整个人像是熟透的蜜桃，又骚又粉，眉目含情。他翻个身，有些不明液体滑出来，罪魁祸首在他身后一边抽烟一边坏笑，烟雾报警器一响，喷头洒下大水将两个人淋得湿透。

04.

雨季接踵而至，水分让人重新焕发生机。在青春期结束的多年后，他们又一次像野草一样疯长。

李帝努开始戒烟，黄仁俊几年前放进收藏夹的戒烟糖链接总算排上用场，可他疑心那糖其实全教自己吃了，李帝努接吻后总会一本正经地摸摸嘴角，贴着黄仁俊耳朵，压低声音笑：“你才是我的戒烟糖。”

很烂的套路，但是从李帝努嘴里说出来就是有用。多年好友变炮 友，黄仁俊偶尔会有不适应，可李帝努脸皮厚，在公司他们依旧是绩效最佳的完美搭档，他在茶水间与黄仁俊调情，在床上与他做 爱。原来和李帝努谈恋爱这么爽，黄仁俊想，怪不得女孩子前赴后继。

黄仁俊有时会担心他们一旦结束这段混乱关系是否还能做朋友，用自己长达十年的友情换短暂的欢愉到底值不值呢？他想不明白，也不能继续思考，因为李帝努又开始吻他了，像是温暖的潮水将他拖入名为暧昧的深渊。那里爱和真挚藏得很深，可黄仁俊恍惚间觉得自己抓住了，抓住了李帝努赠与他的转瞬即逝的爱。

算上今年，是认识的第十个年头。他们不止一次醉到在同张床上、一起打过飞机也曾围着马桶吐到对方身上。无数个夏季的深夜，他们坐在学校门口烧烤摊前哭笑，昏黄的灯光映在每个人脸上，感觉下一秒就是末日。一排绿色的啤酒瓶子倒在地上、桌子上、还有黄仁俊的怀里，李帝努喝醉了就问黄仁俊那发光的到底是路灯还是太阳，黄仁俊不回答，跳到他身上，双腿盘腰让李帝努抱转圈，晕了以后说要和李帝努结婚。

“十年，好不好？我们认识第十年的时候，我们如果单身……”

“滚，”黄仁俊不晕了，从李帝努身上下来开始反悔，“不要。”

李帝努不生气，笑嘻嘻地说：“不要紧，第十年的时候再问你。”

他们好像什么都一起做过，说过最肉麻的情话，现在又做了最亲密的事。

黄仁俊想下班和李帝努吃顿饭谈谈，手机却先蹦出消息提醒，他看了眼，然后锁屏，过了一会儿又解锁，打开尘封已久的购物软件花二百块钱下单了一组假乐高，喊李帝努下班来他家拼。大学天文系的方教授过生日，黄仁俊作为他最头疼的学生准备送一组太空模型。

黄仁俊大学时选修了天体物理，李帝努陪着去的。和老方真正熟起来的那节课他看起来很累，趴在桌子上睡觉，前一天参加篮球赛穿的灰色卫衣还没换，帽子堆叠在脖子和下颌之间，睡颜干净帅气。

秃顶啤酒肚的老方停下板书，点李帝努回答问题，黄仁俊想都没想就顶着这个名字站起来乱答一通，最后强调：“老师别忘了我叫李帝努。”

同学们哄堂大笑，黄仁俊端起书，一本正经地说：“宇宙最后会坍塌成一个点，宇宙的一切都在一起，那时候我就是他他就是我。”

教授也被逗笑了，摇摇头放过两人：“你们这群年轻人真是什么话都能说出来，歪理！”

其实黄仁俊说这话是认真的，在没有物质基础一切都很苍白的二十一世纪，他选择在那个夏天同李帝努谈宇宙、谈永恒、谈在一起。可惜没有得到回应，夏天悄无声息地开始又毫不留恋的离开，少年点起的火在李帝努轰轰烈烈的初恋中湮灭。那是最愚蠢的一次浪漫，关于宇宙、爱情、未来、勇敢和理想。

本世纪十年代的最后一个冬天，黄仁俊和李帝努变成了炮友，来年春天他遇到了新的追求者。乐高模型没有拼起来，黄仁俊又花钱买了一个正版送给老方。他把那个粗糙的半成品带给罗渽民，这是一个和李帝努旗鼓相当的男人，有良好的家教，帅气多金，宽容温柔却又很强势地追求黄仁俊，他们在朋友介绍的相亲活动中互留了电话号码，彼此印象都不错。罗渽民收下模型以后很耐心的拼好了，拍照给黄仁俊，后面还附了一条语音。

他说因为星球之间的距离，人类感受到的是八分钟前的阳光，即使此刻太阳停止发光，世界也会在虚假的八分钟照常运转*。黄仁俊想了一会儿，回复说准确时间是八分二十秒。他吃完饭，又琢磨了一下罗渽民的话，主动打电话解释：“我还在发光，八分钟后你依旧能感受到我的光芒，我是照亮世界的仁俊啦！”

黄仁俊在合适的时间遇到了合适的人。

“合适”不是什么贬义词，没有道理追求真爱的人就比追求安逸的人更高尚。他尝试和罗渽民约会，在看一部老式爱情片的时候接吻，那一刻黄仁俊的心跳像是鼓点。他们还一起吃饭，但开房的那一刻黄仁俊逃跑了，他回到家同李帝努上床，不开灯也不拉窗帘，月光洒在黄仁俊身上，仿佛下一秒他就要蒸发，变成银色的粉末。快感钝的像是潮水，淹没了五感，黄仁俊是快乐的，然后他哭了。

大海和火焰，黄仁俊身处海洋却看见了蓝色的火焰，那年夏天没有熄灭的火苗愈烧愈旺，蒸发水分，仅靠黄仁俊的一点点不舍为原料，席卷而来。

05.

二十岁，李帝努梦 遗时看见了黄仁俊的脸。他惊醒，然后失眠整夜，只能在第二天天体物理学教授的公开课上补觉。课上的梦里依旧有黄仁俊，他梦见黄仁俊跳到自己身上，两个人接吻，黄仁俊眼睛亮亮的，笑着说：“第十年。”

李帝努再次醒来，然后欲言又止。他想说，却被黄仁俊拉着讲宇宙，讲坍塌后的永恒。黄仁俊看起来很快乐，单纯又天真，于是李帝努决定把这个难以启齿的秘密永远藏在心里。他尝试转移注意力，同意了漂亮女孩的追求，用几个月的时间谈场不咸不淡的恋爱。黄仁俊还是很快乐，好像未开情窍，一门心思扑在天文学上。

李帝努那个学期结束后分手了，为了转移注意力便很迅速地开始第二段恋情，他害怕黄仁俊每天出现在自己梦里，害怕再次喝醉躺在一张床上时难堪的生理反应。而黄仁俊，他第二学期开始后没有再修天文，甚至蹭课也没去过。他忙了起来，马不停蹄地实习、看房子，唯一还在的叛逆因子就是疯狂购物。李帝努和黄仁俊进同一家公司，买同一栋楼，说要做一辈子好朋友。

他常常在深夜想起高考前的那个夏天，黄仁俊说他是最好的朋友，对他不自觉的撒娇。

黄仁俊问：“所以，最好的朋友？去不去？”

十八岁的李帝努站在围墙下面，眯眼看他蹲在墙头求救。中午的太阳还是刺眼，两个人身上都像融化的冰淇淋一样黏，他不想逃课，但黄仁俊非要去网吧。

李帝努叹口气，一脚踩在石板上握住黄仁俊递过来的手。

网吧有台噪音巨大空调，不太好用，但也凉快。黄仁俊买了两桶泡面给他和李帝努当午饭——十八岁的黄仁俊还不像后来那么挑剔——十八岁的李帝努也没条件惯他。他们端着面边吃边看别人打比赛。

黄仁俊翘课的这场比赛早在一周前就已经约好，对决两人的赌注是一包大前门，远古时代的电竞大神当年还是幼崽形态，社会对这群野孩子统称为未成年辍学网瘾少年。黄仁俊管他叫东哥，李东赫嘴里叼着一根辣条，手握鼠标大杀四方，看见李帝努和黄仁俊的时候不耐烦地“啧”了一声，叫这俩高三生滚回去学习。

黄仁俊吃完面拍拍他的肩膀：“东哥我走了，你好好打游戏，山不转水转我们江湖再见。”

“你这哪来的屁话，”李东赫接过赢来的大前门，拆出一根点火，吐出一口烟喷在黄仁俊脸上，“滚滚滚，解你的一元二次方程去。”

“一元二次方程是初中生学的！”

黄仁俊在网吧门口对李东赫喊，大笑着拉李帝努跑，两个人手心里都汗津津的，身上还有隔壁大哥抽雄狮留下的薄荷烟味。黄仁俊像一株野草，却开出玫瑰姿态，他在学校外面停下，贴着李帝努胸口，那时候李帝努已经开始抽条了，比他高将近十公分，手臂收紧搂住他，低头问：“还有烟味吗？”

“没了。”

后来李东赫真的去打了职业，为国争光，他们老板把他从破网吧里捞出来，送去特训，用三年亲手将野孩子变成冠军战队的明星队员，那张帅脸是无数少女的春梦吉祥物。李帝努和黄仁俊也混出头来，路过那种小网吧时甚至下意识捂住口鼻，仿佛还能闻到里面十七八岁少年的汗味，混杂着呛人的大前门和怎么通风也去不掉的泡面味。

黄仁俊再和李帝努做完爱后拨通了那个号码，他决定说清楚。“嘟”声之后耳边传来熟悉的骂街声，李东赫正在游戏里大杀四方，他一盘游戏结束那边响起低沉熟悉的声音，很温柔地问：“东赫还吃橙子吗？”

“罗渽民你身为老板这么啰嗦真的很烦诶。”

06.

罗渽民提分手的时候很冷静，他说没有必要浪费时间。

“东赫让我来相亲我就来了，”罗渽民笑，他继续说，“我一直很听东赫的话，只要他想，我就可以装作什么都没发生和你上床。我和你约会是因为八分钟前李东赫打电话叫我听话。他一直在拒绝我，但三年前遇见李东赫在破网吧打游戏的罗渽民叫我不要放手。”

罗渽民说完就离开了，十分钟后他后又回来，车子停在咖啡店门口：“你八分钟之前见了谁呢？”

黄仁俊没回答这个问题，瘫着脸纠正：“八分二十秒。”

回家的时候黄仁俊去了趟超市，他走到楼下看见李帝努家亮着灯，黄仁俊盯着那灯光，给李东赫打了个电话：“罗渽民那么有钱，你抽空带他去看看心理医生。”

李东赫看了一眼正在试水温的罗渽民，歪歪头问怎么了。黄仁俊想了想，很委婉地说：“没什么，就是你连一元二次方程都不会解，我怕罗总心理压力太大。”

然后他上楼，发消息让李帝努来家里吃火锅。

电梯门打开黄仁俊看见了正低头玩手机的李帝努，他站在在楼道里冻得哆哆嗦嗦。黄仁俊抹掉眼泪，刚要走出来就被李帝努抱住亲了亲：“我承认，我吃醋了。”

他这次亲的很体面。

李帝努说。

“第十年。”

等不了宇宙坍塌了，我现在就要相爱。

END.

*摘自《八分钟的温暖》


End file.
